


Apartment Fic

by VC321xb47



Series: Apartment Shenanigans [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apartment Fic, Family Shenanigans, Found Family, Gen, Maybe a crack fic, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, it bounces between them like a bar of wet soap, they all share three braincells on a good day like a windows screensaver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VC321xb47/pseuds/VC321xb47
Summary: Rolling her eyes at how utterlyhopelesshe was, Valairean smoothly pulled Griffin's card from her pocket while ordering. 'We'll take a mint hazelnut dark chocolate and caramel latte,'Nodding as he tapped a couple buttons on the screen in front of him, Griffin's Cute Barista Boy glanced up. 'Anything else?'Flashing Griffin an absolutely wicked smirk, Valairean tilted her head at her friend. 'He'd also like your number, but maybe when you're off shift?'Squeaking a little as his face flushed pure red, Griffin's Cute Barista Boy looked half a second away from passing out. Valairean, meanwhile, yelped in pain as a horrified Griffin slapped her arm. 'Valairean,can you not?!'or; where a group of friends move in together and they all love each other a little too much in their own way to really care and shenanigans ensure
Series: Apartment Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977829
Kudos: 2





	1. two flustered gays in a coffee shop and one (1) flirty ace wing(wo)man

**Author's Note:**

> i have No Idea where this is going. i think this started as a weird brain fart that spiralled. chapters will probably be Very Loosely related to each other
> 
> will be updated sporadically (im sorry)

Looking up at Valairean, face furrowed slightly in concentration as she scribbled into the book dangerously close to sliding off the back of the couch, laptop tilting on her legs, Griffin bumped the feet the girl had immediately kicked up onto his lap when she joined him. 'Hey, you ever wondered how we've survived this long?'

Humming as her eyes flicked between her written and digital notes, Valairean snorted. 'I don't question it at this point,'

Griffin chuckled, idly drumming his fingers against her shin. 'Yeah, that's fair,'

Pausing to tap the end of her pen against her bottom lip, Val glanced up. 'It's like, we're adults, but like....adult cats. Someone should probably take care of us, but we can sort of make it on our own?' she elaborated with a shrug.

Bursting into unrestrained laughter, his mirth travelling up Valairean's legs, shaking her hand enough she had to stop writing to swat him on the shoulder, hurriedly shutting her laptop and stuffing it between her leg and back of the couch to stop it falling, Griffin was laughing so hard tears were leaking from the corners of his eyes. Rolling her eyes in exasperation as she swatted his arm again, Valairean gave up studying.

'You're terrible, you know that right?' Valairean huffed, watching Griffin slowly calm down.

'Says you,' Griffin scoffed, wiping his eyes dry. 'You up for a break? Take a walk?'

Visibly perking up, Valairean raised an eyebrow. In the split second before opening her mouth, A Glint appeared in her eyes, causing Griffin to immediately squirm. 'You mean a walk to a certain coffee shop down the road?' she smirked teasingly.

Ears turning pink, Griffin went to shove her feet off his lap, but the girl hadn't known him for nine years for nothing. Automatically shifting to press more of her weight into his lap, keeping him seated on the couch while also bringing her face closer to his, Valairean poked his cheek. 'I'm down, but if you can't talk to him this time you're shouting,' she grinned.

Groaning as he rolled his eyes, Griffin finally managed to shove her legs off him, toppling her off the couch in the process. He Did Not feel bad. ' _Fine,_ '

Cackling as she got up off the floor, bruised behind be damned, Valairean darted into her room to grab her wallet (in the Very Slight chance Griffin could _actually_ talk to his Cute Barista Boy), coming back with her phone, wallet and one of Xavier's jacket's in hand. Griffin guessed it was the same jacket she had stolen a few days ago. Yelling that she and Griffin were going out for a bit and to text if they wanted anything, Varie grinned as she nodded to the door.

Rolling his eyes as he grabbed his wallet and phone, Griffin shoved them into one of Valairean's jacket pockets as his soulmate dragged him out the door. Linking arms as they comfortably meandered down the familiar route, Griffin could literally _feel_ Varie's mirth as they entered the familiar coffee shop. He wasn't sure if the lack of customers lining up was a good thing or not.

'Reckon you'll actually be able to order something this time?' Val grinned, spotting Griffin's Cute Barista Boy at the register (she knew his name was Cario, as shown on his name tag, but she liked calling him Griffin's Cute Barista Boy; sue her).

Glaring at her as she burst into laughter, Griffin elbowed her in the ribs. 'Valairean Holloway, I _swear_ on my gay ass, if you do not _shut the hell up,_ ' he threatened under his breath.

Valairean laughed louder.

Dragging her friend up to the counter, grinning brightly at Griffin's Cute Barista Boy while ignoring Griffin's slight spluttering next to her, Valairean flicked her eyes at the menu before grinning at Griffin. 'You gonna order this time?' she chuckled, hissing as Griffin dug his elbow into her side again. Rolling her eyes at how utterly _hopeless_ he was, Valairean smoothly pulled Griffin's card from her pocket while ordering. 'We'll take a mint hazelnut dark chocolate and caramel latte,'

Nodding as he tapped a couple buttons on the screen in front of him, Griffin's Cute Barista Boy glanced up. 'Anything else?'

Flashing Griffin an absolutely _wicked_ smirk, Valairean tilted her head at her friend. 'He'd also like your number, but maybe when you're off shift?'

Squeaking a little as his face flushed pure red, Griffin's Cute Barista Boy looked half a second away from passing out. Valairean, meanwhile, yelped in pain as a horrified Griffin slapped her arm. 'Valairean, _can you not?!_ '

Rubbing her arm with a shiet-eating grin on her face, Valairean quickly swiped Griffin's card, paying for their orders. 'What, like you'd actually work up the nerve to ask him out?' Scoffing a little as she winked at Griffin's Cute Barista Boy, Valairean nudged her friend. 'Not like I'm stealing your gay thunder, anyway. I'm going to find a table!'

Skipping off, leaving behind her horribly flustered friend and his equally flustered crush, Valairean calmly found a small table to sit and play Zentris while waiting for Griffin to arrive with their drinks. Humming a little as she began fitting blocks on the screen, Valairean grinned to herself when she debated how flustered Griffin would be when he joined her.

Looking up when two cups were slammed onto the table in front of her, Val grinned at how red her friend still was.

'I swear I will kick your ass if you do that again,' Griffin threatened, sliding into the seat opposite her. 'Assuming we'll even be able to come back here again,'

Shrugging as she took a sip of her hot chocolate, Valairean frowned at her game. Damn, she hadn't meant to do that. 'Hey, look at it this way: you don't need to ask him out again since I already did that for you,'

Deadpanning, Griffin took a sip of his drink. 'You're dead to me,'


	2. soulmarks, scars and pancakes, with a side of laughter and bad dancing

Having heard nothing from his knocking, Xavier reached over to twist the doorknob. He and Valairean had known each other for so many years that Xavier knew she wouldn't mind him entering her room like this anyway. Pushing the door open, it only took him a passing glance to realise why Valairean hadn't answered.

Lying on her bed, curled on her side around her laptop, Val had her headphones clapped over her ears.

Xavier didn't have to ask, but both of them knew Valairean's habit of turning up her music or making her actions a little noisier when people were talking was something she'd begun as a teenager. She had admitted once it was her way of drowning out the frequent arguing of her parents when she was at home, resulting in her subconsciously ignoring others calling for her.

Remaining in her doorway, Xavier loudly knocked on her door again, waving an arm wildly while he was at it. Waiting for her to glance up and pull off her headphones, Xavier couldn't help but flick his eyes to the collection of succulents curling along the inside of her thigh, moving down to her knee. Despite the fact she frequently wore shorts around the apartment, Valairean was more often seen in jeans that covered up most, if not all, of her Mark.

Bit of a shame, Xavier thought, flicking his gaze back to Valairean's face, her soulmark was pretty.

So were all the other Marks on her skin actually, Xavier corrected himself, eyeing the twisting orchid on Val's bicep. There was a glimpse of wings on Val's back as her top rode up a little – Cordelia's. Xavier knew if he were to take a step to the left, he would be able to see his moon on Valairean's chest.

Out of everyone he knew, Valairean had Marks that were almost painfully visible – if she wanted to hide all of them, she'd have to wear high necked, long-sleeved clothes.

Watching to see if Val would notice him, Xavier's eyes were drawn to the swirling Mark on Valairean's left leg. It seemed that, no matter how many damn times he saw it, Xavier was still taken aback by it. Curling from around her ankle, deep purples and soft greens all the way up the side of her leg and past the hem of her shorts, Xavier knew that that particular Mark was _freaking huge_. He could literally see it curling over the top of Val's shoulder and the damned thing started at her _ankle_.

When he had asked about it, Valairean had smirked and said seventeen years. Automatically doing the math, Xavier felt his brain record scratch almost audibly. That would have meant they met at four to five years of age, and built a relationship from there. It was practically the longest Xavier had ever heard of. Hell, even he and Valairean had only known each other for nine years.

Waiting a few more moments for Valairean to register that he was in her room, Xavier couldn't help the grin that slipped onto his face when she jerked in surprise, fumbling with her headphones for a second before looking questioningly at him.

Frowning as he moved towards her, eyes having caught on something, Xavier caught Valairean's shoulder. Ignoring her questioning look, Xavier lightly tugged the edge of Val's tank top back, exposing what looked to be part of a mountain range along the back of her shoulders. It looked to be one of the larger pieces on Valairean's skin, judging from the current section Xavier was looking at.

That wasn't what made his insides churn though.

No, the need to retch was because the lines forming the detailed mountain range? They were thick, knotted scars instead.

Swallowing thickly as he gently traced one of the scars, Xavier didn't need to ask who this Mark had belonged to. In all honestly, he'd actually forgotten about it. Xavier had seen it before on another, only their mark hadn't scarred; it had turned so red and irritated the owner ended up covering it with a thick layer of makeup to hide it.

Brushing his finger along one of the ruined lines again, Xavier curled his lip in disgust. Red and irritated, he would never even _think_ of covering up one of his soulmarks – that was worse than what would have been done to even cause such irritation.

It was lying and hiding the betrayal caused to another.

Clenching his fist in Val's doona, Xavier slowly breathed out. If anyone had betrayed Valairean so badly that such deep scars had formed, they sure as hell would wear those marks openly, he thought bitterly. Because one person who never deserved to have her trust shattered so crudely was Val.

'It's fine,' Valairean told him softly, startling him slightly. Raising her shoulders in a shrug, Xavier couldn't help but stare at the scars pulling at her skin. 'It was years ago and I've moved on,'

Swallowing as he pulled his hand back, eyes lingering, Xavier leaned over to look at her. 'Still, I'm sorry,'

Shrugging as she smiled at him, Valairean bumped him with her shoulder. 'What'd you need, anyway?'

'Ah,' Blinking as he refocused his thoughts again, Xavier tipped his head in the general direction of the kitchen. 'It sounds like Griffin got into another fight with his parents, so I figured pancakes for dinner? That or waffles,'

Raising a knowing eyebrow, Val grinned. 'You bought ice cream?'

Smirking, Xavier raised an eyebrow in return. 'Who do you take me for? Of course I bought ice cream – got it before getting you,' he explained.

Laughing as she untangled herself from her headphone cord (she swore she was going to accidentally strangle herself one of these days), Valairean rolled off her bed, grabbing Xavier's hand as she dragged him towards the kitchen. Of _course_ he came to her – she was one of the two (good) cooks in the apartment, not the mention the best pancake/waffle maker. Everyone looked forward to those mornings Valairean made breakfast for a reason, okay. Don't get her wrong though, Xavier could cook a damn good curry, but sweet things were..... not exactly his strongest suit.

Dropping her soulmate's hand as they entered the kitchen, Valairean immediately shoved him over to the stove, telling him to heat up their frying pan while she made the batter. Humming softly as she poured in a little extra sugar into the bowl – Griffin personally like pancakes a bit sweeter than what she usually made – Valairean glanced up to find Xavier had already pulled out the ice cream and maple syrup, setting them on the counter.

Smiling as she set the bowl of batter beside the stove, Val quirked an eyebrow at Xavier. Did he wanna get Griffin or let her do it? Raising a nonchalant shoulder in response, Xavier gestured vaguely towards Griffin's room. Nodding, Valairean turned to start scooping pancake batter into the pan, resuming her humming.

Glancing over her shoulder as she heard Xavier's soft voice murmuring through Griffin's door, Valairean reached up to turn up the exhaust fan, efficiently drowning out the boys' voices without raising suspicion. Idly flipping the pancakes on the stove, Valairean jumped a little when Xavier returned, hip checking her gently. 

Sticking her tongue out at him, Valairean suddenly flashed him a cheeky grin, grabbing his hand to pull him into a sloppy waltz in the middle of the kitchen. Raising their joined hands so she could spin under them, Valairean caught a glimpse of Griffin watching them from over the counter. Laughing as she and Xavier fumbled the steps, narrowly avoiding crashing into the edge of the counter, Valairean snickered at the indulgent smile Xavier gave her as he spun her again.

Dropping Xavier's hand with an over-dramatic flourish, Valairean nudged him towards the stove before turning and practically throwing herself at Griffin for a hug. Yelping a little as he caught her, having automatically braced for her weight (nine years of being together really did wonders on a person's reflexes and balance), Griffin felt his heart melt a little as Val grinned stupidly up at him.

'Pray for your pancreas tonight,' she snickered. 'We're gonna eat so much sugar my face will break out,'

'There is such a thing as _limiting yourself_ ,' Xavier interjected from behind her, flipping the pancakes she'd ditched.

'Spoil sport,' Valairean muttered under her breath. 'You go big or go home and we're already home,'

Chuckling softly as he hugged her back, partially lifting her back onto her feet, Griffin squeezed her in wordless thanks as Val gently pushed him over to the counter, sliding a plate in front of him before taking over cooking from Xavier.

Sharing a discreet smile with Xavier as she hip checked him, Valairean couldn't really think of a better way to spend her evening, other than laughing and making pancakes with her soulmates. Well, maybe a blanket fort and movies might improve it, but not by a whole lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....i don't think i've actually mentioned anything about how soulmarks work in this au (oops), so i'll just throw out what i've got so far
> 
> \- any/every soulmark is platonic  
> \- size/location of a Mark doesn't mean anything (i was just playing around with ideas), though they _can_ reflect a bit about someone  
> \- unfortunately, like friends, some soulmates aren't always forever. those that drift apart have their Marks fade until they look faded and washed out, but don't fully vanish. broken trust between soulmates results in scarred/ "inflamed" Marks; these never go away  
> \- soulmarks can change/grow over time, but it's not a must (ie the one on Valairean's leg grew gradually over the years; yet the Mark on Xavier's wrist/Varie's chest has stayed the same)  
> \- there's no set date to having a soulmark appear, they just....rock up one day?? then gradually develop from there


	3. why knock when you can pick locks??

Pausing midway through rinsing shampoo from his hair, Xavier sighed, resting his forehead against the wall. He could sense another presence in the bathroom, but he really, really didn't want to acknowledge them. Unfortunately, De Nile ain't just a river in Egypt. Past experiences taught Xavier to, in the very least, check who was in there.

Internally groaning, he did.

Pulling back the shower curtain just enough to poke his head out, Xavier glared at Griffin standing in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth. Shooting a dirty look at the door he _knew_ he'd locked, Xavier threw a handful of water at the intruder. 'Bathroom's occupied. Get _out_ ,'

Shrugging calmly as he dodged the water, moving to spit into the sink, Griffin wiped his mouth. 'I'll be out in thirty seconds, chill,'

'Oh fu – _That's not the point!_ ' Xavier hissed, throwing another handful of water at him. 'I _know_ I locked that door! _Why are you in here?!_ '

Grinning as he dropped his toothbrush back into the cup housing three others, Griffin merely winked at him as he left the bathroom. Thankfully he actually closed the door behind him – Xavier could point fingers at ones who had left the door open.

Grumbling to himself as he hurried to finish his shower (sue him for being cautious when the friggin' bathroom door was unlocked), Xavier didn't even bother with a shirt as he yanked on boxers and pants. There was only One Person in their apartment who knew how to pick locks and actually did so, which lucky for him pointed out the culprit.

Stomping out of the bathroom, hair still dripping, Xavier immediately marched up to Valairean and wrung his hair over her. ' _That's_ for picking the bloody bathroom lock while I was in the shower,' he said over her shriek.

Glaring at him, Valairean wiped her face with her sleeve. 'Griffin just needed his toothbrush,' she grumbled, dodging his next attempt to flick water at her. 'Had a date with Cario,'

Scowling as he threw his towel at her, Valairean rolled her eyes as she moved to swing her legs over the edge of the couch. Flipping her off, Xavier couldn't help the grin at formed at her completely dead expression.

Valairean rolled her eyes again. 'Did you want me to dry your hair or not?' she asked flatly. 'Idiot,'

Huffing as he plopped onto the floor in front of her, Xavier felt himself unconsciously relax as Val began gently drying his hair. As per the agreement they'd wordlessly decided on some time back (ie when she first started picking locks around the apartment), any and every time Valairean picked the lock on the bathroom door while Xavier was in the shower, she had to dry his hair as payment.

It might have sounded stupid, and Xavier would Never admit it out loud, but he loved Valairean drying his hair - it was just so soothing and relaxing, he couldn't help but crave it. Closing his eyes as his soulmate gently ran her fingers though his hair, Xavier leaned back into her legs, content to let Val run the towel and her fingers through his hair.

Valairean, for her part, found her eyes drawn to her Mark on the back of Xavier's shoulder, crawling up his neck. It was rare being able to see the thing in its entirety, after all. Admittedly, it was a bit of a struggle not to run her fingers over the burst of succulents, to not trace the spray of purples, blues, pinks and greens splayed across his skin. Not to mention the _gorgeous_ sheet music curving down the right side of his lower back, dipping below the waist of his jeans to his hip.

Fighting the urge to trace any of the Marks on his back – or poke the stars on his ribs, they were like little polka dots – Valairean busied herself running her fingers through Xavier's hair, lightly dragging her fingernails over his scalp. Feeling him sink further into her legs, Valairean chuckled softly as she repeated the motion.

Tipping his head back on her knees, Xavier blinked up at her. 'You're never going to stop picking the bathroom lock, are you?'

Momentarily distracted by how _long_ his fricking eyelashes were, Valairean stared at him for a few seconds before refocusing. Humming as she ran her fingers through his hair again, Valairean broke their eye contact with a smirk. 'Whatever gave you that idea?'

Xavier sighed heavily. 'No reason,'

* * *

**bonus:**

'Why do you only complain when I pick the bathroom lock?' Valairean grumbled, fishing around in her bag before kneeling down in front of their apartment door. 'You never complain when I have to pick the lock because you forgot your keys,'

Xavier groaned so so loudly, banging his head against the wall. Ignoring the fact that Valairean literally carried lock picks in her bag for no apparent reason?? this was an argument that the two had been having for at least a year. 'Oh for the love of – that's _different_! I'm not standing naked in the shower then! And for the record, _you_ also forgot your keys!'

Deadpanning as she motioned to the lock picks poking out from the lock, Valairean rolled her eyes at Xavier's dismissive gesture.

'Those don't _actually_ count as keys,' he insisted stubbornly.

Rolling her eyes again as she deftly lifted the pins in the lock, a distinct click sounding as she turned the tension wrench, Valairean pushed open their apartment door with an over-the-top bow and wave, smirking impishly at Xavier's default response of flipping her off as he brushed past her.

'Yes but unlike others who forget their keys, _I_ can still actually get in to the apartment without others having to open the door for me,' Val snarked back, trailing after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> according to my sister, i've been a Menace since i learnt how to pick locks


	4. chaos is normal here, just smile and nod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cario meets everyone. the apartment is ~~as usual~~ a Mess™

Sliding open the door to their apartment, internally praying so so hard his soulmates would at least pretend to be sane for a few hours, Griffin motioned for Cario to enter first, leaning past him to announce their presence. 'We're here!'

Almost immediately, Luka was _Right There,_ eyes wide and pleading. 'Valairean needs help but _I don't know what to do,_ ' he begged, motioning behind him.

Groaning as he rolled his eyes, shooting an apologetic look at his boyfriend, Griffin hurried to the kitchen.

Awkwardly turning to Cario, Luka offered a hand to shake. 'Sorry, I'm Luka, majority of Valairean's impulse control and common sense,' his smile was apologetic. 'She can be a bit wild, so sorry in advance. Also, if she flirts with you, that's just to get you flustered; she's evil like that,' Luka continued, guiding Cario deeper into the apartment.

The two of them entered in time to hear Valairean groan in relief. 'Oh thank _god_. Someone who actually knows what to do in a kitchen,' Motioning to the stove, Val pulled a face. 'Just need a hand frying – Luka helped crumb earlier,'

Nodding as he tossed his jacket to Luka, having already noticed the curry and rice were prepared, Griffin shooed Valairean out of the way to take control, pressing a quick kiss to the side of her head. 'No, you've already cooked everything else, _shoo_ ,'

Sticking her tongue out at him as she grudgingly obeyed, Valairean turned to pull Cario into a hug. 'Hi, nice to properly meet you, sorry for the chaos, that's normal,' she explained easily, releasing the startled boy. 'Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes. How was your day?'

Blinking in shock as he tried to process _what the hell was going on_ , Cario stared at Valairean for a solid ten seconds. Frankly, he was still trying to work out if the greeting between Griffin and Valairean was normal or not. Not to mention Luka's greeting at the front door.

'I tied to warn him this place is crazy,' Griffin called over his shoulder, almost yelling to be heard over the exhaust. 'But honestly nothing really prepares anyone,'

Luka shrugged easily from beside Cario. 'I mean, that makes sense; it takes a bit to get used to us,'

'On that note,' Griffin turned to point a pair of tongs threateningly at Valairean. 'You and Erissa are _banned_ from flirting with my boyfriend,'

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Valairean winked at Cario. 'Aww, but it's cute when they get all red and flustered,' she cooed, patting Cario's cheek teasingly. 

As expected, the poor boy flushed a brilliant red, trying to step away from Valairean, but the girl had linked arms with him, effectively trapping him in place. Taking pity on him, Luka wriggled his fingers into Valairean's side, smoothly detaching her and moving her a safe distance away. 

'You're literally dating Luka!' Griffin protested, waving the tongs to emphasize his point. 'You do not need to flirt with my boyfriend! I'm the one dating him!'

Sticking her tongue out at him, Val shrugged. 'Yeah, but it's not as fun making Luka blush – he turns the tables on you,'

Luka smirked as he dropped an arm over Valairean's shoulders, kissing the top of her head lightly.

Watching the three interact, Cario suddenly turned to Griffin. 'Is that why she was hitting on me for you at the shop?'

Groaning as Luka and Valairean (the traitors) burst into laughter, Griffin sighed. 'I'm still _so_ sorry about that – Val loves flirting with people to get them flustered, but she doesn't actually mean any of it,'

'Aro/ace,' Valairean piped up, finger-gunning at him. 'I just flirt for the kicks,'

Nodding as suddenly A Lot Of Things made sense, idly watching as Griffin finished frying the chunks of crumbed chicken and scooped them into a dish, coming over to slip an arm around his boyfriend's waist, Cario suddenly realised there was a fifth person in the room when Valairean skipped over to the couch, pulling Xavier to his feet.

'Stop being a potato and come say hello,' the girl scolded lightly. 'Erissa! Come out!' Valairean yelled down the hall.

Sighing good-naturedly as Val dragged him over, Xavier inclined his head in greeting. 'If Luka hasn't already said it, I apologise for her,' he said smoothly, tipping his head to indicate Valairean still attached to his arm. 'She's just crazy,'

'Hey!' Swatting his back indignantly, Valairean glared at Xavier, either not noticing or ignoring Luka giggling behind her. 'I'm the one who actually made dinner, so can you all _stop_ dragging me?! Please and thank you,'

'Is it dragging if it's the truth though?' Erissa asked, slipping from her room and into the chaos easily.

Rounding on her soulmate, Val stuck her tongue out, debating poking Erissa in the ribs, but decided against the result that would produce. ' _Yes_ it is,'

Winking as she moved to slip an arm around Valairean's waist, curling into the warmth of the taller girl's side as Val dropped an arm over her shoulders, Erissa blatantly proceeded to look Cario up and down. Raising an eyebrow nonchalantly, the girl shrugged. 'Attractive, I guess, but not my type,'

'Erissa, you do _Not_ need to be attracted to anyone I might date, thank you!' Griffin flushed drastically. 'I am _literally_ the one dating him!'

'But you know how we're....All or Nothing,' Valairean snickered, high-fiving Erissa.

Deadpanning from where he was still beside Valairean, Xavier reached over to swat the girl upside the head. 'You need to Stop making bad puns on your sexualities,'

Undeterred by Xavier's words and actions, Valairean snickered again. 'Can't stop, won't stop,' she smirked, sending finger guns in his direction.

Cario felt Griffin bury his face into his neck with a long groan. 'I'm _so_ sorry about them,' his boyfriend mumbled. 'They literally share half a brain cell and it freakin' _shows_ ,'

'I would take offence to that but unfortunately tis accurate,' Valairean dramatically sighed, swooning back onto Erissa, nearly sending the smaller girl staggering with her weight. 

Without batting an eye, Xavier reached over to hook an arm under Val's shoulders, neatly dragging her back upright. It was a very smooth and practiced action, Cario noted, not to mention Xavier had barely even looked at either girl.

Seeming to sense his confusion, Griffin pulled his face out of Cario's neck to supply, 'They've known each other for about nine years,'

'Through primary school,' Valairean added, throwing an arm over Erissa's shoulders again. 'And high school!' she finished, grabbing Xavier's hand.

'And your amount of brain cells hasn't changed,' Xavier smirked.

Opening her mouth to protest, Valairean was cut off by Erissa.

'Absolutely. If anything, they've decreased,' Erissa shrugged nonchalantly.

Thoroughly insulted by her soulmates (yet apparently not denying it, Cario noticed), Val turned to Luka with a pout. 'If you insult me I'm not letting you eat anything I make again,'

Clearly fighting down a laugh, Luka pulled her into a hug. 'I promise I won't insult you,' A pause. 'Tonight,'

Cursing incoherently into his chest, Valairean reached over to smack Xavier again. 'Stop laughing, idiot,'

'Nah, I don't think I will,' Xavier grinned, motioning for everyone to get some food while Valairean continued sulking.

'You all suck,' Val grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally had [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZY_2E8lVvFU) on repeat while writing this and i REFUSED to change songs until i posted??? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
